Can I Order Dumplings?
|season:=3 |episode_number:=1/26 |previous:=N/A |next:=Don't Look At Me Or I'll Look At You }}Can I Order Dumplings? is the season premiere of The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour. Synopsis Eighteen teams start off the race as they head to Beijing, China. A painful Detour leads one team on the verge of quitting, and a Roadblock leaves several team members disgusted. Route Markers |-| Starting Line = The teams start the race at the Miaoying Temple Replica. |-| Route Info 1 = Teams must refer to two Chinese characters on the top of their clue (北京) and search through a pile of fortune cookies and find the fortune that read the same characters on their clue, which is the first destination they will be going to: Beijing, China. If they found the correct fortune, they could exchange it to Minnie tickets. The first ten teams who finish the challenge depart on the first flight that departs one hour earlier than the second flight, which carries the last eight teams.. |-| Route Info 2 = After landing in Beijing, teams must make their way to Liangzi Foot Massage Palace and drink a cup of Chinese herbal tea to receive their next clue. |-| Detour = Choice A: Foot Teams had to take a traditional Chinese foot massage for ten minutes before receiving their next clue. In the case teams are unable to bear the painful part of the massage, any team member may say "uncle" to signal to the masseuse to stop, however, doing so will restart both team members' massages' again. Choice B: Back Teams received a traditional Chinese cupping therapy massage for ten minutes. Once the massage is done, teams would receive their next clue. |-| Route Info 3 = Teams must travel by taxi to the Birds Nest Stadium and find their next clue. |-| Route Info 4 = Teams had to skydive 5,000m into the doughnut hole together. Once they land, teams must search the seats of the stadium and find a clue on one of them. |-| Route Info 5 = Teams had to travel by taxi to Donghuamen Night Market to receive their next clue. |-| Roadblock = The team member assigned to perform this Roadblock had to eat a skewer of deep fried food that consists of mealworms, bats, scorpion and a starfish. Once the team member finished eating their skewer, teams would receive their next clue. |-| Route Info 6 and Pit Stop = Teams had to travel by bus to the Forbidden City to check in. For coming in first place, Ryo and Deply won two Express Passes and must give the second one before the tenth leg. Placement * 1st: Ryo and Deply * 2nd: Pinky and Diamond * 3rd: Christine and Sparkle * 4th: Ann and Violet * 5th: Alicia and Dina * 6th: Tess and Diane * 7th: Linda and Mae * 8th: Andy and Jade * 9th: Phil and Jill * 10th: Kumi and Ikebana * 11th: Lexy and Berri * 12th: Kingsburg and Sonya * 13th: Marina and Mao * 14th: Rory and Aditya * 15th: Camilla and Azura * 16th: Klein and Leo * 17th: Erika and Myrrh * 18th: Danny and Dennis (Eliminated, 18th Place) Trivia * The title is said by Leo at the Roadblock while eating his skewer. * This leg uses some tasks from the original United States version: ** The Foot Detour is the same one performed in Leg 10 of The Amazing Race 14 as a Roadblock. ** The Back Detour is the same one performed as the China Cup Detour in Leg 2 of The Amazing Race: All Stars (2014) and the Detour choice China Cups performed in Leg 9 of The Amazing Race 25. ** The Roadblock is similar to the one performed in Leg 11 of The Amazing Race 1 and Leg 10 of The Amazing Race 14. Category:The Amazing Flipline Race Episodes Category:The Amazing Flipline Race Category:The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour Episodes